


Liability

by sood, whiskeycoffee (tsukidrama)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Crying, Cunnilingus, Day 2 - Stranded, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Healthy Communication, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Spooning, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sood/pseuds/sood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/whiskeycoffee
Summary: AU where the Diamonds actually talk to each other. Set post-Reunited.





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> whiskeycoffee - writing this fic was very emotionally cleansing & good for my soul. i'd like to give the biggest of shoutouts to my wonderful co author, sood. this fic wouldn't have been half of what it is if it had been written alone and i'm so grateful to have had the experience of working with someone so immensely talented
> 
> sood- Hi I'm sood and I'm perpetually emotional. This is my first ever foray into fic and I'm really lucky to have been able to work with tsuki on this! Enjoy :)

Yellow’s eyebrow arches high as she surveys the wreck that used to be her control room. ”Remind me what we’re doing in here again? You know just as well as I do that neither of our ships are going to be able to fly after this.” 

 

The only light in the powered-down ship came from the large cracks above their heads - stress tears from the fight with the Cluster. 

 

“We ought to check just in case, I think,” Blue says. She extends her hand towards the fuse box in front of her and clasps the handle, “Let’s take a look.” 

 

As soon as she pulls, the bottom hinges of the door break. The door swings outward crookedly only to bash against the wall. Blue jumps back just in time. A shower of sparks falls onto the floor, narrowly missing the hem of her skirts. 

 

Her eyes meet Yellow’s sheepishly. 

 

“The ship is broken, Blue.” Yellow tells her, unnecessarily. “I told you. Everything that wasn’t damaged by the Cluster was damaged after our ships crashed together.” 

 

“Even in there?” Blue asks, pointing to the large door that sat to the left of the largest monitor in the room. 

 

Yellow is motionless for a moment, but then narrows her eyes, smirking in amusement. She looks at Blue knowingly. 

 

“Oh. So that’s what this is about.” 

 

Blue feigns innocence at first and glances back to the door. “I only want to know if  _ everything  _ is broken…” 

 

She steps in front of the door and slides the loose double doors apart from the middle. She peeks in, then tilts her head to meet Yellow’s eyes. Although she doesn’t say anything, the look in Blue’s eye is one that Yellow had seen from her many times over the millennia. 

 

Through the open door, the bed was now visible. Rumpled and not quite in the same place as before, but still essentially in one piece. 

 

“Looks like at least one thing is intact,” Blue says. 

 

Yellow looks away from the bed to meet her gaze. She suddenly feels much more aware of herself, noticing as Blue’s eyes run up and down her body. 

 

“Come to me, Yellow,” she says, leaning into the doorframe. 

 

Yellow immediately does so, letting Blue into her arms the second she reaches up to wrap her arms around Yellow’s neck. Blue presses their bodies together flush as she meets the Diamond’s lips. 

 

The kiss begins tenderly, and Blue kisses her with all the softness and gentleness that her lips promise. Her fingers trail up the base of Yellow’s neck to play with the hairs on the back of her neck. Yellow shivers, and leans further into the kiss. 

 

Blue’s fingers lace into strands of Yellow’s hair when she pulls her closer still. Her tongue grazes against Yellow’s bottom lip, and Yellow doesn’t hesitate to open her mouth to let it slip in. Arousal pools inside her as Blue’s tongue grazes across the tip of her own. She lets her hands slide down the curve of Blue’s waist and down to her hips. 

 

The gentleness of the kiss soon fades as Blue’s excitement grows stronger. The fingers in Yellow’s hair tighten as Blue’s tongue snakes around Yellow’s, and Yellow kisses her back with as much vigor as she can muster. 

 

One of Blue’s hands moves down to brace against her chest, fingers splayed, and Blue pulls away from Yellow’s lips only to reattach herself to Yellow’s neck. The softness of Blue’s lips combined with the wetness and warmth of her tongue makes something inside Yellow flutter. She feels her arousal bubbling up inside her heavily as Blue’s tongue swipes across a particularly sensitive area. 

 

Yellow lets out a small gasp, her eyebrows furrowing. Blue’s lips once again meet Yellow’s. 

 

“Bed,” she murmurs against Yellow’s lips. Yellow is happy to oblige, and takes a backwards step into the room. 

 

Blue leads the way. They don’t stop kissing as they stumble the few steps it takes for Yellow’s legs to hit the side of the bed. Blue kisses her again deeply, running her hands down Yellow’s chest and over her breasts. 

 

With a shimmering flash of light, Yellow dissolves her suit as she sits down on the edge of the bed. She chokes back a moan when Blue’s lips close around her nipple. Yellow sees the light of Blue removing her own clothing through her closed eyelids, but concentrates more on the other Diamond’s fingers, which trail along the undersides of her other breast. She squeezes it gently. 

 

The arousal in her belly now unignorable, Yellow begins to roll her hips. Blue quickly takes notice. She circles Yellow’s nipple with her tongue one last time before she sinks down to her knees. Yellow instinctively opens her legs and leans back on her hands. She holds a breath she doesn’t need when Blue’s hands come to rest against her inner thighs, eyes closed in anticipation and nearly shaking. 

 

Yellow leans into the warmth of Blue’s mouth as soon as it envelops her. Blue’s fingers press harder into her thighs to steady her as she runs her tongue up Yellow’s slit. Sure enough, the soft and nimble motions have Yellow nearly writhing beneath her in pleasure. Blue’s tongue circles her clit. 

 

Yellow lets her eyes crack open, desperate to get a glimpse of the way Blue looked in between her legs. Before she was able to even begin appreciating the view, she made the mistake of looking at the door. In the distance, beyond the frame and the broken doors, she sees the carnage of her control room once again. Suddenly, memories of everything that had happened in the past couple of days flashed before her eyes. She sees the mental image of the Crystal Gems standing on the beach with Rose Quartz alongside them. 

 

No. Not Rose Quartz. It was Pink. 

 

Yellow’s eyes fly open. 

 

“Blue,” she whispers, her voice weak. She wraps one of her hands in Blue’s hair. 

 

Blue responds with a soft “Mmm” and gently rolls her tongue over Yellow’s clit. 

 

The latter Diamond shivers, and gently tugs on Blue’s hair, lifting her face away from in between her thighs. 

 

“Blue,” says Yellow, her breathing ragged, “we aren’t alone here.”

 

Blue looks bewildered. She licks her lips, and part of Yellow wishes she hadn’t told Blue to stop. 

 

“No one is here now,” Blue says, and even looks around to prove her point. “We’re alone.” 

 

Yellow feels a pang of guilt shoot through her stomach. She looks from Blue’s confused face back up to the destroyed control room. 

 

She was right, Yellow knew. Right now they were alone. Yet, for some reason, she couldn’t manage to ignore the feeling that something was very wrong. 

 

“I suppose we are,” Yellow says finally, though she still feels apprehensive. She nods at Blue, who begins to lower her head again. 

 

Blue’s hand wanders farther up the inside of Yellow’s thigh, grazing the sensitive skin there and making Yellow shudder. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. Blue’s other hand slides down towards her knee, but the pressure is quickly replaced with Blue’s lips. She kisses Yellow’s thigh, once, twice, and a third time, getting higher and higher until her next kiss is planted directly at the apex. 

 

Yellow flinches at the contact, and the pressure in between her thighs ceases as soon as she does so. Surprised, Yellow opens her eyes and looks down, only to see Blue leaning back on her heels, looking off to the side. 

 

“It’s something else,” she says quietly. She takes her hands off Yellow’s legs and places them in her own lap. “Am I coming on too strong?” 

 

Embarrassment rushes into Yellow’s face, darkening her cheeks. She vigorously shakes her head. 

 

“It’s not you.” 

 

Blue’s eyebrows knit together. “But it is something.” 

 

Yellow nods and looks down at the floor. 

 

Blue just sighs. She touches the side of Yellow’s knee to nudge her legs closed. Yellow ankles knock together as she closes them all the way. 

 

Yellow’s head is swimming. There’s a rushing in her ears, both irritating and somehow vaguely distressing. She shakes her head, trying to clear it, to no avail. The guilty feeling in her stomach twists inside her deeper. 

 

She is vaguely aware of Blue sitting down next to her, leaving a noticeable space between them. Her cheeks burn. 

 

“It’s this planet.” Yellow spits out. 

 

Blue is motionless beside her. “What?”

 

“It’s this damn planet!”

 

“Oh, but Yellow, everything is different now. Pink isn’t even-” 

 

“-I know” Yellow interrupts, “Pink isn’t even dead.” She lowers her head, her voice quiet. “That’s the problem.” 

 

All the color in Blue’s face drains. She stares at Yellow unblinkingly for several long seconds, as still as a stone. 

 

“So you’re saying that the problem… is Pink being alive,” Blue says slowly. “That’s why you’re upset?”

 

“No.” Yellow says, immediately. “No. Of course not. I couldn’t be happier that Pink is alive.” 

 

Blue looks away. It’s her turn to stare at the floor in silence. 

 

Yellow takes a deep breath and gathers herself as much as she can. “Blue,” she begins cautiously. “Pink may be alive, but she wanted us to think she was dead.” 

 

Blue shakes her head. “Stop it, Yellow.” 

 

“She faked her death to get away from us, because we didn’t listen to her.  _ I _ didn’t listen. But what does she even see in this planet?” Yellow’s voice begins to waver. “She never should have come here. I knew she wasn’t ready for her own colony. I never should have allowed her to be on her own. I should have said something, done something...” 

 

She squeezes her eyes closed. Blue lays a trembling hand on Yellow’s shoulder somewhat timidly - if the gesture is supposed to be one of comfort, it was lost in translation. 

 

“I may not have been responsible for her death, but now I’m responsible for her committing treason. She waged a useless war against herself and against Homeworld, and ended it by letting us believe she was shattered and-” Yellow abruptly cuts herself off, burying her face in her hands and letting out a gut-wrenching sob. “She let us believe that for five thousand years. All this heartbreak, for what? Is this what we deserve?” 

 

Arms wrap around her shoulders, encircling Yellow in a tight embrace. Blue’s hair tickles her arm as it settles into place around her. 

 

“You don’t deserve to feel like this,” Blue murmurs into her skin, “I’ve made mistakes too.” 

 

Yellow doesn’t respond. Tears stream down her cheeks and onto her fingertips, which she presses against her mouth to muffle her sobs. She shakes her head. 

 

“I’m responsible for her fate regardless of whether she was shattered or not.” 

 

Blue shakes her head. “You aren’t. None of us could have predicted anything that happened. You know how Pink was.” 

 

Yellow begins to hastily wipe away her damp cheeks with her hands. It’s less effective than she would like, as she manages only to spread her tears to previously dry parts of her cheek. She shakes her head. 

 

“You could have spent these past five thousand years being happy,” Yellow finally blurts. She feels the pressure behind her eyes building, but fights it with everything in her. 

 

Blue’s embrace stiffens. “Yellow, don’t.” 

 

“You can’t tell me it hasn’t crossed your mind,” Yellow counters. 

 

Blue only sighs.

 

“Of course it has,” she mumbles defeatedly. She pulls away from Yellow and instead wraps her arms around herself.  Tears well up in her eyes. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about. We could have had her with us this whole time.” 

 

Yellow feels her chest tighten as the first tear slips past Blue’s eyelashes. 

 

“She could have had another colony by now.” Blue laments, her voice wavering. “But I suppose she wouldn’t have wanted another… Not if she didn’t want this one.” 

 

Yellow shakes her head. “No, she wouldn’t have.” 

 

Blue is quiet. She sighs deeply and looks back out into the wrecked control room. Another tear leaks from the corner of her eye and rolls down her cheek.

 

“She was miserable, wasn’t she?” she says, her voice low. There’s a strange expression on her face that Yellow cannot quite place at first. Nevertheless, seeing it so raw and unfiltered with the combination of knowing that she was the one who caused it sends a sickening twist of guilt into Yellow’s stomach. Her eyebrows knit together in concern. She swallows thickly, unsure of how to respond. 

“I wanted this to be over,” Blue sighs. She turns her head back to Yellow, locking their eyes. “I thought we had her back. I wanted to believe this could all be over and we could all be together again.” 

 

Yellow nods. Her stomach twists. “So did I.” 

 

“And now it might be too late,” Blue says forlornly. “I don’t want to lose her all over again.” 

 

Blue’s face crumples as a new wave of grief hits her. Tears stream down her cheeks. 

 

Yellow says nothing, and instead wraps her arms around the other Diamond’s shoulders. Blue leans into the embrace and buries her face into Yellow’s chest. There was nothing new about it - they had spent many nights over the past five thousand years like this, wrapped up in each other while Blue cried. 

 

Only this time, Yellow finally lets herself cry as well. 

 

All at once, the floodgates break. Thousands of years of guilt and devastation inside Yellow pours out in an unexpected rush. She lets herself cry openly, holding onto Blue like a lifeline. Hot tears drip down her chin and down her neck, trickling over Blue’s fingers. 

 

“Oh, Yellow.” Blue mumbles, letting out a shuddering sigh. Another tear rolls down her face. Her arms snake under Yellow’s to pull her closer still. 

 

Yellow hides her face in Blue’s hair, burying her nose into the familiar scent. Long strands of hair cling to her face, but Yellow barely notices. 

 

“Nothing is ever going to be perfect,” she says despondently. 

 

Blue’s arms stay wrapped around her torso. “It never was before, either,” Blue reminds her, “even when Pink was still with us. There was always something going wrong, then, too.” 

 

Yellow says nothing in response. She breathes in shakily, nodding. She chokes back a sob.

 

Blue squeezes her gently. “Shh,” she comforts, “Even if this organic form she’s in doesn’t have her memories, it’s still her. You saw her gem. You felt her.” 

 

She leans out of Yellow’s arms just enough so that she can see her face. “It was her, Yellow. She’s still alive and we can’t abandon her.” Blue casts her eyes downward. “Not again.” 

 

“Never again.” Yellow emphasizes. 

 

“I’m glad you told me how you felt,” she says softly. “You should have done that a long time ago.” 

 

Yellow feels warmth rush into her cheeks. She tries to think of a witty retort, embarrassment welling up inside her. Yet when she meets Blue’s eyes again, she lets the comeback slip away. 

 

Blue’s expression is open and soft, vulnerable. 

 

Yellow cups her face in her hands and gently wipes at her tear-stained cheeks. “You’re right,” she tells her. 

 

Blue sniffles. The corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. “I haven’t heard that in a long time.” 

 

Her tone is joking, but Yellow still feels guilt curl in her gut. “I suppose I should apologize for that.” 

 

Blue shakes her head. Her smile still lingers. “You know that isn’t necessary.” 

 

She leans forward, pushing out her lips ever so slightly. Yellow finds herself mirroring Blue, leaning in and letting her eyes close. Their lips meet once again, softly, and only just for a moment before Blue pulls away. 

 

“We should have talked about this sooner,” she whispers. 

 

Yellow smirks, and leans forward to kiss her again. “You should have lured me in here sooner.” 

 

This time when their lips meet, they allow themselves to linger. Yellow’s hands slide down to grasp Blue’s shoulders as she shifts her body closer. Blue leans forward in response, her hands snaking around Yellow’s waist. Her fingers dip to skin against the bone of Yellow’s hip. She shivers at the chill of Blue’s fingers against her still-bare skin and tightens her grip. 

 

“We don’t have to,” Blue whispers against Yellow’s lips, “Not if you still don’t want to.” 

 

Yellow is silent for a moment, and still as stone. She considers everything swirling around inside of her head, and her already uneven breathing. 

 

Suddenly, Blue rests her forehead against Yellow’s. The gesture, small as it is, brings tears back into Yellow’s eyes. A wave of love washes over her, all-consuming and powerful in the best of ways. She blinks hard, willing them away. 

 

Yellow kisses Blue again.

 

“Touch me,” she says breathlessly. 

 

Within half a second, Blue is kissing her again. The backs of her fingers skim across the top of Yellow’s thigh, asking for silent permission. Yellow willingly gives it as she spreads her legs wide. 

 

Blue doesn’t tease her for long, and for that Yellow is grateful. Long, thin fingers dance across her inner thigh and up the length of her slit. Yellow feels herself growing more and more desperate. She opens her legs wider, now completely open to Blue. 

 

As soon as Blue’s fingers directly rub up against her, Yellow lets out an involuntary whine. Her hips buck upwards into the touch. Blue smiles, throwing the kiss off its rhythm. Her fingers slip through the wetness of Yellow’s folds with ease, gathering slick as she strokes her. She rolls her hips against Blue’s still-moving fingers for more stimulation, her thighs twitching with every indirect nudge against her clit. She lets out a faint whimper, wordlessly begging for more. 

 

Blue gives her what she wants. 

 

Yellow gasps and shudders. Her breathing hitches, still shaky from crying. The hand in between her legs continues to move with determination. Yellow lets her head fall back as pleasure overtakes her. 

 

Blue’s free hand wanders  up her body, ghosting over her breasts and tracing delicate patterns across her collarbone. A moan slips out between Yellow’s lips as Blue kisses the side of her neck. She presses her lips closed in an attempt to quiet herself, but fails once again as Blue’s soft lips graze against her jaw. 

 

“I like that sound,” Blue mumbles between kisses. She lets her bottom lip drag along the delicate stretch of skin at the hollow of Yellow’s throat, leaving kisses in her wake as she moves. In between her legs, the movements of Blue’s fingers quicken. 

 

“Let me hear you,” she says. 

 

Yellow flushes at the request, but does not attempt to quiet herself as another moan builds in her throat. She closes her eyes, panting, as the pressure within her builds. 

 

She cries out when she comes. Sensitivity overwhelms her, vision blurring as she hits her peak. Blue strokes her cheek and kisses her softly. Blue’s pace slows, enough so that Yellow rides out her orgasm with ease, but not enough to overstimulate her. 

 

As she comes back down, Yellow becomes aware of Blue’s eyes on her. 

 

She looks up at her with heavy-lidded eyes, the lust in them unmistakable. Her lips crash against Yellow’s with a newfound vigor. Her enthusiasm quite literally knocks Yellow back – she lands on her elbows, balance thrown off. Yellow doesn’t try to adjust herself, but even if she wanted to, Blue doesn’t give her the time. Within seconds she’s positioned herself in between Yellow’s legs. Her fingers press against the backs of Yellow’s thighs behind her knees, pushing her legs upwards. Yellow helps her, spreading them all the way until her thighs are against the mattress.    
  
Yellow feels her blush spread all the way down to her chest. She’s bent in half, and the coldness of the air against the heat of her aching cunt makes her feel exposed and vulnerable. 

  
Blue shifts in front of her, rising up to kneel on the mattress. She scoots closer, raising her hips to hover above Yellow’s. She takes a moment to line herself up, and then finally, sinks down.    
  
Wet heat replaces the once unbearable cold. Yellow’s eyes roll back into her head as Blue begins to roll her hips in lazy circles. Their combined wetness (especially from Blue, Yellow delightedly notices) allows them to slide up against one another quite nicely. The feeling of Blue’s folds slipping over her clit so deliberately sends sparks up Yellow’s spine. She shivers, exhaling.    
  
Blue sighs contentedly above her. Yellow leans her head forward on impulse, and Blue meets her in the middle. As their lips crash together, Blue’s hips stutter to a stop. She breaks the kiss with a gasp.    
  
Yellow’s eyes flutter open. She feels Blue’s hard clit pressing against her, and desperately swivels her hips upwards. The Diamond lets out a barely audible noise, her nails digging into the backs of Yellow’s thighs. She sucks in a breath, readjusting before she resumes her grinding. Her hands splay against Yellow’s abdomen, steadying her as she quickens her pace. 

 

Yellow chokes back a moan, letting herself fall back as she reaches up to grab Blue’s hips. Her hands are trembling, barely able to hold on at all. She looks up to see Blue’s lip caught between her teeth, looking vaguely dazed. Their eyes meet.    
  
Yellow begins to mimic Blue’s movements, trying to fall into rhythm with her, but with every slick thrust and gentle rub she finds herself inching closer to a second release.    
  
Her hands tighten around Blue’s hips, and her body suddenly remembers its strength as she bucks up against the other gem.    
  
The heat coursing through Yellow burns all the way down to her toes and the tightness in her stomach coils until she can’t hold it back anymore. Yellow finally bursts, coming against Blue with a stifled cry.    
  
Yellow’s head falls back against the mattress as her orgasm washes over her. She feels Blue speed up again, and judging by the small, high-pitched noises coming from the back of her throat, she is about to come as well. Yellow rolls her hips against Blue’s to help her get there, and gasps as another wave of pleasure hits her.    
  
Blue’s back arches, a breathy moan slipping out from between her lips as she comes. She lets out a slurry of soft, sweet noises, and grinds erratically against Yellow. Her hips slow down gradually until they stop altogether.    
  
Yellow is the first to move. She lets her hands fall to her sides, and exhales deeply. Blue moves moments later, dismounting from Yellow’s hips and crawling down to settle on the mattress beside her. Yellow stretches her legs out. She shifts to lay on her side, an arm extended for Blue to rest on. 

 

The other Diamond curls against her, pressing her ass against Yellow’s lap. She lays her head on the offered arm with her hair spilling onto the mattress around them. Yellow wraps an arm around her waist, drawing her close enough that her breasts are touching Blue’s back. 

 

“Do we have to go?” Blue asks quietly after a few minutes. 

 

Yellow hums against the back of Blue’s neck. “Not until you’re ready.” 

 

The only noise to be heard (aside from their own breathing) is the distant crashing of the waves against the shoreline. The sounds of the Earth suddenly seem relaxing, and somehow much more pleasant to listen to than Yellow had previously found. 

 

And despite the slurry of mixed emotions inside of her, Yellow doesn’t feel quite as dismal as she had before. A tiny glimmer of hope peeks out from beneath her sorrows, small, but enough to give her a reprieve from her own mourning. 

 

Yellow decides to hold onto that feeling. 


End file.
